


Mr. Sparkles

by spiralicious



Series: Simpson Buffet Table [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing Channels Trope, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Simpson Buffet Table, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The boys find themselves in a detergent commercial.





	

Sam had his best fake smile plastered on as he looked towards the camera and held up the heavily soiled flannel shirt. “Blood stains got you down? Graveyard dirt caked into your favorite jeans? Worried you'll never be free of those pesky hamburger grease stains? Fear not! Our Holy Salt Iron Wash banishes all of your worse stains!” He dunked each stained article of clothing in bowls filled with sudsy liquid and sloshed them around until they pulled up cleans. “Blood stains, gone! Rust, vanquished! Bacon grease, audi nos!” 

There was a long pause. Sam looked around. “Dean!” he hissed. There was no response. “Dean!” he yelled.

Slowly into view, Dean walked, dressed in a fursuit that looked suspiciously like the Snuggles bear with an open face in the costume. A black nose had been painted on his face. “Rawr. Our Holy Salt Iron Wash will scare those stains right out to hell and leave them huggably soft,” he deadpanned. Dean sighed and glared, hard, before he continued, “just like me.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Shut up, Sam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel's DEW: “Put Sam and Dean into a TV show/movie/advert of your choice” & the Simpson Buffet Table: “For lucky best wash use Mr. Sparkle. He banishes dirt to the land of wind and ghosts!” on LJ under the username kattrip033.


End file.
